


First Kiss

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [77]
Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic), Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Demisexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Heartstopper (vol 3) 663-667/ RS chapter Childish Kisses
Relationships: Dae-Sung "Daniel" Jun/Aled Last
Series: Ace/Aro characters [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Heartstopper (vol 3) 663-667/ RS chapter Childish Kisses

Aled and Dan are playing video games when Dan suddenly pauses the game. Before Aled can ask why, he turns to look at Dan and the nervousness on Dan's face makes him pause. 

"Can I kiss you? For real?" Dan asks nervously.

Aled's not sure how to react. Sure, they've kissed before. Even after they understood the implications of it. And yeah, Dan's gay. They both know that. Aled doesn't know what he is. He doesn't mind kissing Dan. Hell, Dan is probably the only one he doesn't mind kissing.

_"Yeah, okay."_

Dan smiles and moves towards him. 

Without meaning to, Aled flinches. He's not quite sure why but he doesn't want Dan to read anything into it so he kisses him.

It's nice. Good, even. He likes kissing Dan, for real. He doesn't know what it means for him, identity wise. But he decides not to think about it for now.

But the world doesn't work like that. 

When the kiss ends, Dan looks happy. Aled feels happy too. 

"So... you are gay, too? Or bi, or what?" 

Aled turns away from him. "I don't know. I like kissing you. That's all I know."

"OK," Dan says but he sounds suspicious.

"Can we keep this between us? Just for now. I like things the way we are." 

"Except with more kissing?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'd like that." 

Then they are kissing again. 

Though Aled keeps one ear out for his mother. No way she'd accept her son kissing a boy. (Or anything else that makes him happy)

From then on they are boyfriends. Though no one really knows it, because publicly nothing changes between them. Privately, things change some.

Aled still can't figure out what he is. The only thing he knows is that he likes being with Dan. He wishes that was enough for Dan, too.


End file.
